Goodbye to the Bay
by milkyway4444
Summary: When Kirsty is given the chance to leave the bay will she take it up? Reviews please!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Dylan is standing there with Kirsty in his arms waiting for her to make up her mind weather she wants to run away with him or not. She looks up at him and nods.  
  
They ran off to her house and grab some cloths. She did not know where they would be going- nor did she care. She finally got the brake she was asking for. Away from the Summer Bay gossip, glares and comments and most of all away from Angie. Her relationship with Dylan was special, different but special.  
  
They were on the bus. Kirsty looked out the window glancing across suddenly she sees someone. It's Seb. He looks up and sees her. He shakes her head as Seb tries to chase the bus. He knows its no good. The bus leaves Summer Bay and is headed for the city. 


	2. The Rave

The bus stops. The pair collects their things and go to find a room of some sort. As they don't have much money they just want something small as they wont be there much. They would have to find job. While they are checking into a backpacker's room some guys start whistling at Kirsty and calling her sexual names. Dylan puts his arm around her. They look at each other and he leans over and gives her a light kiss on her cheek.  
  
After finding their room they went looking for a job. They had no success. To celebrate their leaving they went to a rave that night. Drugs and beer were as common as strawberries and cream. Kirsty was given a mixture and was told it was a welcome drink. While she was drinking that the same guys as in the backpacker place started crowding around her. They were getting closer 


	3. The night time romance

This guy then grabs Kirsty's arm. They started rubbing her body. Dylan realised and come running over. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked as he punched they guy holding Kirsty's arm. He went flying over. "We just wanted to get in on the action" The guy said "Keep your bloody pants on" one of the other guys said as they walked off. They left soon after that because Kirsty was fairly drunk.  
  
Once they were at their room Kirsty said, "Thanks for that" and she lent over and gave him a kiss. That kiss quickly turned into sex. Kirsty woke up to a start. "What the hell have I done?" she asked herself 


	4. The Confession

When Dylan finally woke up he looked up and saw Kirsty sitting by the door crying. "What, what is it. What's happened?" he asked. Kirsty was pregnant. She was 16 and was pregnant to her half brother. Dylan could not believe it. She even showed him the test. She still loved her family and thought they should know, although she really did not want to tell them. Dylan talked her into telling them. Two hours later they were on a bus back to Summer Bay. They left their possessions in the room so they would have an excuse to go back there.  
  
They were walking to the Southland's house from the bus stop and Jade came running over. She gave Kirsty a huge hug and asked where she had been. "I have to speak to mum" is all she said and they walked home. Their mum was not there. She was at the Drop-in Centre but Danni was. "Where have to been. Mum and Dad have gone crazy looking for you". Kirsty did not reply. She grabbed Dylan's hand and left. Once they arrived at the Drop-In Centre Kirsty called her mum and said she really needed to speak to her. Being a councillor Shelly knew a problem when she heard one. "Mum we have something really important to tell you," she said 


	5. Leaving Again

"Darling, where have you been?" "Mum I am pregnant. I just came back because I had to tell you that I was fine except for this one thing. Also than I am going to leave home and probably not come back. I would like to stay but it would hurt you too much. I might selfish but I think I am actually doing this for you. You and the family." Kirsty said. Her mum stood there in disbelief. "Darling what are you talking about?" "Mum, I love you more than anything in the world. Dylan and I are moving to the city. I will find help there. There is nothing that can help me here because they all know too much of my past. They judge me differently. I am going to grab some stuff from home right now." Kirsty said as she started to leave "No you can't leave. You are too young," her mum said "If you make me stay then I will just run away which would make it much more complicated, see it from my point of view". Kirsty left. Shelly called her husband.  
  
When Kirsty got home her father was there. He tried to stop her form going but he also knew he could not keep her there.  
  
Once Kirsty had got her things she left without a second look but met Dylan at the bus stop after he got some possessions. They were on the bus, there was not a second though on Kirsty's mind that she should stay. She thought this was a good move. 


	6. Catching Up

Four years later Jade was on a trip to the city to do some Christmas shopping. She was walking along the street and though she saw a familiar face. She could not remember where she had seen it. She went up to the person. They made eye contact. "Oh my God, Kirsty, its you" she squealed "Jade, what are you doing here?" Kirsty asked "Just shopping, what about you?" Kirsty was about to reply when there was this loud cry. She turned around and picked up this small child.  
  
"This is Ally, my daughter- well my first"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jade asked Kirsty explained how she had two daughters, Ally that was just over 3 and Kelley that was 11 months. She had broken up with Dylan soon after the first child and was now living with the father of her second child. His name was Cane. Jade knew him well. Too well.  
  
That was the last time Kirsty ever saw a member of her family. She liked it that way.  
  
The End  
  
Thanks for reading my story. 


End file.
